Rikudō Sennin Mōdo
|Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 310 |Zdjęcie=Six_Paths_Sage_Mode.png |Kanji=六道仙人モード |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Rikudō Sennin Mōdo |Dosłowna polska=Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek |Jutsu macierzyste=Rikudō Senjutsu, |Podobne jutsu=Gudōdama, Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin, Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo |Klasyfikacja=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna, Uzupełniająca |Właściciel=Naruto Uzumaki |Manga=672 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=420 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} to forma, która drastycznie wzmacnia wszystkie umiejętności użytkownika przez użycie Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Jest to boski stan nadawany przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki tym, którzy mają żelazną wiarę i odwagę, by nigdy się nie poddawać. Wygląd Podczas używania tej mocy, wygląd Naruto przybiera formę podobną Trybu Mędrca wzmocnionego czakrą Dziewięcioogoniastego. W przeciwieństwie do Trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i płaszcza Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii, jego oczy są żółte, a nie pomarańczowe lub czerwone i nie ma pomarańczowych oznaczeń wokół oczu jak w normalnym Trybie Mędrca. Jego skóra nie świeci w przeciwieństwie do innych jego form.Okładka Tomu 70 Pod płaszczem znajduje się czarny "strój", który obejmuje tułów, ręce do nadgarstków i nogi aż po kostki zatrzymując się nad świecącymi od czakry sandałami. Na brzuchu znajduje się jasny okrąg w miejscu gdzie znajduje się pieczęć a wokół kołnierza ma sznurek jasnych magatama. Na płaszczu na plecach znajduje się symbol Rinnegana wraz z dziewięcioma magatama pod nim. Umiejętności Asura Kurama Mode.png|Tryb Asura Kurama Naruto. Asura's battle Avatar.png|Awatar Asury. Dzięki mocy danej mu przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto zostaje obdarzony wrodzoną zdolnością postrzegania natury czakry i zrozumienia wszystkich uniwersalnych rzeczy. W tym stanie, Naruto może wykorzystać Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, aby odnowić wygasającą czakrę Might Guya po tym jak użył Formacji Uwolnienia Ośmiu Bram,Naruto rozdział 672, strony 14-17 a także odtworzyć oryginalne lewe oko Kakashiego po tym jak Madara ukradł mu Sharingan.Naruto rozdział 674, strony15-17''Naruto'' rozdział 675, strona 12 Możliwości fizyczne Naruto także wzmocniły się do punktu, w którym był w stanie przytłoczyć Madara w jego formie jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, zmuszając go do wchłonięcia formy drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 673, strona 2 Stał się również odporny na efekt Kul Szukających Prawdy. Korzystanie z tego trybu także zwiększa jego zdolności sensoryczne na najwyższy możliwy poziom, mierzące się z tymi jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, pozwalając mu wyczuć niewidzialne cienie Madary. W tym stanie, Naruto jest w stanie tworzyć Kule Szukające Prawdy, dzierżąc niektóre z nich, jako Pręty Sześciu Ścieżek, platformy lub nawet przekazać je swoim klonom, aby zdobyć przewagę, a nawet używać ich jako pocisków.Naruto rozdział 673, strona 18 Jego szybkość też ogromnie wzrosła do punktu, w którym może on dorównać teleportacji Sasuke i złapać osobę taką jak Kaguya, gdy odsłoniła się w obronie. Podobnie jak w poprzednich jego przemianach, Naruto może tworzyć potężne ręce czakry i zyskuje zdolność do lewitacji w powietrzu by mieć większą zwrotność w czasie walki.Naruto rozdział 680 Jego wytrzymałość także się zwiększa i jest w stanie wytrzymać wzmocnioną wersję chidori Sasuke nie ponosząc żadnych późniejszych efektów.Naruto rozdział 695, strony 3-4 Naruto może również korzystać w tym trybie z jego Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii, a nawet zwiększyć jego rozmiar by rywalizować z Kompletnym Ciałem — Susanoo wzmocnionym Rinneganem.Naruto rozdział 695, strona 5 Jego klony są zdolne do gromadzenia ogromnych ilości energii naturalnej i przekazywania jej do niego. Pokazał również możliwość łączenia trzech awatarów Kuramy w jeden z trzema głowami i sześcioma ramionami.Naruto rozdział 696, strona 15 W tym stanie, Naruto może połączyć energię naturalną z swoimi dwiema najsilniejszymi technikami w celu przeciwdziałania najpotężniejszemu atakowi natury błyskawicy Sasuke.Naruto rozdział 697, strona 1 Ciekawostki thumb|180px|Twarz Naruto podczas korzystania z Trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek w cyfrowej kolorowej wersji rozdziałów 676 i 678. *W cyfrowych rozdziałach mangi kolorowany przez zespół produkcyjny Shueisha, twarz Naruto podczas korzystania z Trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek była żółta, a oczy miał pomarańczowe tęczówki, tak jak w jego Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Późniejsze ilustracje kolorowane przez Kishimoto przedstawiają jego oczy z żółtymi tęczówkami i twarz w normalnym kolorze skóry. Kolorowanie zostało poprawione w kolejnych pokolorowanych cyfrowych rozdziałach. Źródła